


不是兔叽啦

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	不是兔叽啦

　　

　　“灵超，你别喝了，这肯定是误会啦～木子洋学长怎么可能会喜欢兔子啦～”尤长靖贴心地给他顺着背，斟酌了半天才小心翼翼的开口。“你…你不许替他说话，你忘了，嗝～上次是谁替你从便利店买了一箱胡萝卜…”

　　兔科动物尤长靖现在很慌张，好朋友兼室友暗恋的学长和我是同科怎么办？

　　地板上散落着几个空酒瓶，灵超垂头丧气趴在桌子上，发顶尖尖的毛绒耳朵耷拉下来，水汪汪的漂亮眼睛低垂着，每一根头发丝都在宣告主人的心情很糟糕。

　　“你说，我没有兔子可爱吗？他为什么喜欢兔子不喜欢我？”灵超醉醺醺的抓着尤长靖垂下来的耳朵声嘶力竭的嘶吼。“可能他就好这口，你别拽尤长靖耳朵了好吗？他喜欢的又不是尤长靖。”李希侃走过来掰开他的手“听话，你快松手，尤尤的毛要被你薅掉了。”可怜的垂耳兔捧着被解救出来的两只长耳朵迅速逃回到床上并决定再也不和醉鬼说话。

　　灵超暗恋的大模学长是只血统高贵的美洲豹，美洲豹学长可是学校里的风云人物，凤眼狭长内勾外翻，身材好到让人流鼻血，尽管整天摆着一副睡不醒的厌世脸浑身散发着懒洋洋的气息还是有各种小女生围在他身边。

　　“爱情圆满的你不能懂我的痛苦！我们猫科很专一的好吗，你看我表哥，嗝，我表哥对你多好。”李希侃一时噎住说不出话：那你是不知道你表哥有多爱吃醋，他又想起上次他戴着兔子耳朵露出狐狸尾巴摇了一晚上才把腹黑大猫哄开心。

　　“说起你哥，你为啥不跟老毕说你喜欢木子洋，他们住一个宿舍啊，你让他帮帮你啊”

　　“不行！我不能让…不能让我哥知道”灵超疯狂的摇头，要是让他哥知道了那么多追他的人他都不答应偏偏要搞暗恋这一套非嘲笑他不可。

　　“那你又不去表白，他咋能知道你喜欢他啊。”李希侃试图跟他讲道理。“我，表白，听说今天又有女生跟他表白了，呜呜～”灵超拉着李希侃的手悲伤欲绝，“之前不是也有很多人跟他表白吗？也没见你这么伤心啊，那他这次同意了？”“他拒绝了，呜呜～但是他，他说…”“你别哭了！他说啥了啊？”

　　“说，他居然说他有喜欢的人了，他说他喜欢兔子！他怎么能喜欢兔子呢？他们都不是一个科族的啊啊啊，黑豹怎么能跟小白兔在一…嗝。”

　　那…我和脸俊也不是一个科的呀，尤长靖认真的想了想，看到灵超现在的状态还是把到嘴边的话咽了回去，不料李希侃突然指着他叫灵超看:“你看见尤尤了没？垂耳兔和大灰狼还能幸福生活在一起呢，我跟你说，你再不去表白等明年这个时候，木子洋的儿子都能叫你叔叔了。”

　　“不行！不！木子洋…的儿子只能管我叫爸爸。”

　　“那你现在把脸洗干净，耳朵收起来，立刻马上去跟他表白。”

　　

　　酒壮怂人胆，灵超糊里糊涂的戴着李希侃给的x宝买一送一的仿真兔子耳朵，在两个好友的搀扶下深一脚浅一脚的往木子洋他们宿舍走去。

　　木子洋正搂着抱枕睡的昏天暗地，被急促的敲门声惊到炸毛气乎乎的拿抱枕扔林彦俊让他去开门，林彦俊刚拉开门就被门外的场面吓了一跳，脸上的不耐烦在看到尤长靖的时候就转变成了惊喜，还来不及说话李希侃就急吼吼的叫他：“什么都别问，老毕呢？你俩赶紧出来。”说完就把灵超往屋里一推锁上了门。

　　美洲豹学长被吵醒之后懒洋洋的歪在床头，睡衣大敞露出光裸的胸膛一脸不善的盯着朝他床边走来酒气冲天的灵超。

　　“你把衣服脱掉！！”小酒鬼中气十足的大吼了一声，木子洋一头雾水努力的睁大眼睛想要看清楚是怎么回事，灵超又指着他大喊了一声“就是你，你把衣服…衣服脱掉。”

　　

　　“…你睁大眼睛看清楚我是谁。”“你是，木子洋…木，木子洋是大混蛋”灵超摇摇晃晃的扑到木子洋身上，湿润的嘴唇擦在木子洋耳边：“可是我喜欢大混蛋…”

　　

　　“这是谁家的小母兔子呀这么骚”带着薄茧的手在“小母兔子”的腰间流连一阵又向嫩白的腿根处探去。“你的g点在哪里呀，是这里吗？”肉棒不停的在泥泞花穴里刺探。“说话呀，不说出来我怎么知道？”

　　仿真的兔子耳朵早就不知道被扔到了哪个角落，灵超呜呜咽咽的哼唧，后穴湿漉漉的淌着水。

　　“就……就是那里～啊。”重重的刺激之下，灵超堪堪控制住魂现的冲动，结果毛茸茸的尖耳朵还是从发间钻了出来，“咦？原来你不是小兔子呀。”木子洋呆了几秒后试探性的捏了捏他的耳朵。

　　一提到兔子灵超瞬间又哭出了声，“呜，兔子，你不许喜欢兔子，你必须喜欢我，呜呜”

　　

　　被毕雯珺拖着去看文艺汇报表演时看上了他表弟这件事，好面子的美洲豹学长谁也没告诉，他有意无意的在这个漂亮学弟面前晃悠想要引起那人的注意，之前他在便利店看见灵超买了一大箱胡萝卜叼着棒棒糖蹦蹦跳跳的往宿舍走就阴差阳错的以为他是只小兔子，为此他一直在收集各种牌子的胡萝卜想要一举拿下“小兔子”，结果…暗恋的小兔子突然变成小猫咪了怎么办？

　　木子洋看着小猫委屈巴巴奶凶奶凶的样子就忍不住想逗他，“那你把尾巴露出来让我摸摸吧，让我摸摸我就考虑一下要不要喜欢你。”

　　“不要！”灵超羞的连胸口都染上一层粉色，被人抱着操还被要求摸尾巴也太羞耻了，“别害羞呀，我给你看我的尾巴你就让我看看怎么样？”“我才不…”又粗又长的黑色尾巴摇摆着伸到了小猫眼前，话还没说完的小猫一下子被吸引了目光，猫科动物的本能促使他伸手去够眼前晃来晃去的尾巴。

　　木子洋色情的揉捏灵超尾椎处的皮肤感受身下躯体的战栗，尾巴探进小巧的口中模拟性交的动作抽插。灵超嘴里含着粗大的尾巴，无法吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角滴到胸口拉出淫靡艳丽的银丝，后穴里的肉棒叫嚣着用力的抽送着捅到深处，灵超魇足的眯着眼睛，脸颊浮现着情欲导致的潮红，他整个人被顶得不停颠动，臀肉啪啪啪地拍打着胯部，狰狞的肉棒每一次都整根肏进去次次都准确无误的擦在前列腺上。

　　“呜～喵呜～”

　　喝醉了酒的小猫又野又浪，小手到处煽风点火，木子洋一口咬住那人歪着的喉结，用舌尖抵着再上下滑动，轻点着慢慢往下移动，滑腻舌尖所经之地无不让其颤栗。

　　“啊……恩……恩……不要了……不要……呀唔……”灵超抱着男人的头哭出了声，声音里带着甜腻腻的味道，娇嗔又放荡，失神涣散的眼眸证明他被操的有多爽。

　　“小骚猫，礼尚往来，给我看看你的尾巴吧。”木子洋五指合拢抓着饱满的臀肉拉扯，被操的软乎乎的小猫听话的哼唧一声，柔软蓬松的大尾巴害羞的从身后探出来“给你看，看还不行嘛～”

　　“爽吗宝贝儿？哥哥带你走上人生巅峰”

　　爽是很爽，但是刚才酒喝的太多又一直没放过水，现在木子洋一动就带起强烈的尿意。灵超呜咽着小声嘟囔着想上厕所，木子洋凑过去听清他说的话后拍了一把他打颤的腿根很大方的说：“尿吧。”

　　灵超为他的无耻震惊，睁圆了眼睛瞪他，被酒精浸染过的小脸粉红粉红，小腹被木子洋恶意按压，快感和尿意折磨的他快要失禁，他抓着木子洋的手放到自己脸上可怜兮兮的求他：“不要在这…去厕所。”

　　木子洋看着他这副任君采撷的模样就愈发抑制不住心底凌虐的欲望，他的确很想看他被操到高潮失禁的样子，一边哭一边射尿一定很漂亮。但是第一次嘛也不能把人欺负太狠了，以后有的是机会。

　　灵超被他一路插着走到厕所，短短的几步路对于他来说简直是种酷刑，肠道被撑得满满的，肉棒在摩擦间还可恶地挑逗着他的敏感点。

　　“不，不行，你出去…”

　　“怎么不行？你这不是咬的挺紧的吗？”身后的人干的不是很快，一下一下享受紧致温柔肠道的按摩，交合的部位咕叽咕叽水声不断。

　　“尿啊小骚猫，尿不出来吗”灵超的手腕被他别在身后，憋的发痛的阴茎根本对不准马桶，这人分明就是故意看他笑话，尾椎突然传来过电般的感觉，木子洋的手顺着他的尾巴根撸到尾尖，低沉沙哑的嗓音又炸在耳边“要哥哥操尿你吗？”

　　阴茎被扶起对准马桶，后穴里的肉刃寻找到最敏感的那个花心狠命顶弄，灵超感觉眼前一片白，他尖叫着闭上眼睛一边哭一边扭腰，淅淅沥沥的水声响了起来。

　　水声消失后灵超脱力般靠在木子洋怀里，木子洋扭过他的脸，温柔地亲了起来，含着他因为紧咬的而红润欲滴的双唇，细细地亲吻。

　　灵超全身沉浸在无法言语的快感中无法自拔，粗硬的龟头无数次顶弄已经酸胀的发麻的那一点，快感累积到极限灵超哭叫着射了出来。很羞耻，但是好刺激…

　　

　　接近凌晨，毕雯珺手机的微信提示音响了，他捞过手机看了一眼又笑着翻了个身抱着李希侃继续睡觉。

　　“老毕，谁发的呀大晚上的。”李希侃迷迷糊糊的问他。

　　“木子洋，说明天请咱们吃改口饭。”

　　


End file.
